It's the Waiting That Will Kill You
by Someoneslove
Summary: How do you hold on when your husband is facing a life- threatening illness that seems to have the upper hand?Will hope become triumph? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story will be between 1- 3 chapters depending on the Muses. Thank you in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy! Oh, I don't own NCIS or anything else associate with it.**_

_**How do you hold on when your husband is facing a life- threatening illness that seems to have the upper hand?Will hope become triumph?**_

It's The Waiting That Will Kill You

Chapter 1: Hope Teeters

The past year and a half seemed like forever for the couple. It was full of stresses and worries. The one silver lining in their life, was sitting on his night stand, their daughter Sara. They listened intently as the doctor was informing them of the latest update. Their hope once again was teetering while waiting for the doctor to finish.

_Flashback:_

_She watched through the window as her husband lay sleeping. He had been at the facility for so long that everyone was on a first name basis. Although their hope often teetered,she knew the fighter in him would keep climbing the uphill battle. In time, the battle he kept facing started to show signs of paying off._

_Dr. Long, learning from past experience, announced himself before approaching Ziva._

"_Ziva. I need to speak with you in private." Ziva followed him to his office. Once inside, he motioned for her to sit down. Once she was situated he began to speak_

"_I just wanted you to know that we are starting to see improvement. It's been two months since we started the treatment. As I'm sure you can attest,he's gained a good amount of stamina. (he pauses for a moment) How's the pregnancy going by the way?"_

_Remarkably, considering the circumstances.(Ziva lightly shook her head before speaking trying to figure out how the subject had changed) Kevin I do not want to seem ungrateful, but could you please cut through the race, I would really like to get my husband home."_

_Even though he was use to Ziva's version of idioms, it still elicited a chuckle from him. "Not at all. I have no problem cutting to the chase." (He cleared his throat when he observed Ziva's glare) Once he composed himself, he continued his conversation._

"_Since your husband has responded so well, we're going to allow him to have home visits. Office visits will stay the same until we reach six months. By then we should know for sure whether or not this treatment is working."_

_With that good news given, Ziva stood up and thanked him._

_As time went by, he grew stronger and stronger. His home visits brought great joy because of the time spent with his family. Against Ziva's protesting, he would prepare meals for them. When his home visits were able to occur during certain weekdays, Ziva was always home on time to share dinner with her family- Gibb's rule. At least once a month , to show their support, the team would either gather at Gibbs' or Ducky's for family dinner._


	2. Six Months is Like Six Years

_**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short. I was gauging how many chapters I would do. Still figuring out as I go along. This might or might not be the last chapter. You have to admire the Muses. It is my wish to be a part of NCIS , but I'm not. NCIS and all characters are my pretend ownership**_

_**Still in flashback mode. I also need to mention that this A/U**_

Chapter 2: Six Months is Like Six Years

_Ziva was thinking about the six months that had passed, but it seemed like six years to her. She exited the elevator still thinking about the last six months while making her way to her desk. Gibbs and McGee were caught by surprise when Ziva walked into the squad room. Gibbs grabbed Tony's chair and rolled it over to Ziva's in order to sit in front of her. He gently lifted her head up with his finger to look her in the eyes. The worry was evident on her face._

"_Ziver? Isn't the appointment today?" McGee was listening while he pretended he was writing up a report._

"_Yes, but if I stay home until the appointment I will drive myself in circles.(Gibbs smirked at her words). I will be sure to leave in plenty of time."_

"_Okay. If you need to leave earlier, let me know." He squeezed her hand and then stood up to push Tony's chair back where it belonged._

"_Thank you Gibbs."_

_Before Ziva knew it, the time had come for her to leave and she packed up speedily to get to her destination._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Dr. Long had set his day aside just for them, therefore as soon as Ziva arrived, they were quickly escorted to his office. Dr. Long sat there with the reports in front of him.

"I'm just going to come out and give you the results- you've waited long enough." The couple squeezed their already entangled hands tighter.

"I'm happy to say that this new treatment is working. In fact, your recovery is going faster than I thought-than any of us thought actually."

They breathed a sigh of relief and a cornucopia of emotions were released. When he finally was able to speak, he looked into his wife's eyes and said, " I have two very important reasons that played a part in that improvement Kevin." As much as he hated to, Dr. Long had to break up the moment.

"However, ( A look of despair came over their face as Kevin continued on) we need you to stay one more month to start you on your series of treatments you will receive as an outpatient. The ones you're on now are slightly different from the ones you have been taking as a patient here and we want to monitor for any adverse reactions. I'm sorry I scared you. Nurse Battle tells me all the time I have to work on my delivery."

"Yes, you do." Ziva said as they made their way out of the office

After Ziva called Gibbs to tell him the good news, The couple headed to his room where Abby was waiting with Sara. Once Sara saw her parents, she reached out not for Ziva but her Daddy.

"Thank you so much Abby for picking Sara up. I really do appreciate it. Next girl's night out is on me." That brought a smile to both their faces.

"Anytime." Abby said as she gave Ziva a hug needed as much for her as Ziva. She waived good-bye to the family as she left.

Ziva wanted them to spend as much as possible before his treatment started today. When Dr. Long and Nurse Battle came into the room, they found them all sleeping. They laughed lightly when they saw Sara with her head tucked under the blanket with her Daddy. It was like watching a smaller version of him sleeping. As much as she hated to, she had to wake the couple up. She too had learned the right way to approach Ziva, whom she woke up first and then her husband.

"Time for your treatment," she warmly smiled.

"Okay, thanks. Would you mind if I had a few more minutes with my family?"

"Not a problem at all,". She winked and left the room

He gently took his wife's hand as he looked at her and asked, "Hey. How you holding up?"

"I am doing better, now that you will be coming home to me...to **us **for good and the treatment seems to be working."

He gently pulled her down towards the bed,being mindful that Sara was still there, and gave Ziva a couple of gentle kisses while holding her hand. He then put his forehead against hers.

" I know there's no point in me telling you to get rest, but I want you to at least try." He looked at her pointedly so she could see how badly he needed her to do just that. He then turned his attention to their now waking daughter.

"Come 'ere Sara and give Daddy a kiss. Make sure Mommy gets some sleep- okay?" Sara gave him a sloppy kiss. Tears slid down both their faces as they looked at her. He regrettably handed Sara to Ziva.

"I love you. Me too." They both said it at the same time which caused them to laugh.

Ziva stared into her husbands eyes wishing it was today he was coming home to them.

"I shall see you tomorrow" she said not really wanting to leave.

"Make sure you're on time tomorrow." She glared at him as she gathered her and Sara's things.

Ziva and Sara kissed him one more time before they left. He stared at her retreating figure until she was no longer in sight. He rung the bell to let Nurse Battle know he was ready to start his treatment.


	3. Home at Last

_**A/N: The Muses and I have decided that this will be the last chapter. I've had this story written for a while but as a one shot. However the Muses said work with it to see how many chapters I could get out of it, so I listened and obeyed.**_

_**I hope you have enjoyed it. I have another story in the making and hope to post soon.**_

Home At Last

Ziva barely slept. She wouldn't get the final results of his latest test until this morning. Depending on what the results were it was going to be either 'ay' or 'nay.' Being already on edge the whole night, she was easily startled by the ringing of the phone. She hastily picked it up.

"Hello, Ziva speaking."

"Hello Ziva. This is Kevin. I have good news for you!"

"Yes?!

"I'm happy to tell you that I have the result's of the latest tests and it shows your husband is responding unbelievably to the treatment he will be getting on an outpatient basis."

"Are you serious?! How is he feeling?! Oh thank you so much Kevin!"

"So what are you waiting for? Come and get that husband of yours before all the nurses decide to keep him."

"I assure you Kevin, that won't happen on my guard. I will be there shortly."

"Roger that," he replied sensing the smile on Ziva's face. "I'll see you later-bye"

"Wait! Kevin I would just like to thank you and your wonderful staff for the support you have given us and the tireless effort of all concerning his care."

"Believe me when I say, it was our pleasure to be able to help make this day possible. See you when you get here."

"Yes you will. Thanks again."

Ziva quickly showered and dressed. She decided to wear his favorite outfit. Not too long after she was dressed, Sara woke up. As she often did, she was having her own conversation until one of her parent's would come and get her for breakfast.

Ziva went into the kitchen to stir the contents in the crock pot and to prepare Sara's breakfast. The time was just going by too slowly. She kept checking the clock anyway even though she knew it wasn't going to make the time go by any quicker.

While Sara was in her playpen playing, Ziva was occupying herself by repeating the things she had already done a gazillion times. Before Ziva knew it, Abby had arrived to watch Sara and she headed out the door so she could go bring her husband home. The closer she got to the treatment center, The more excited she became. She still couldn't believe that this day had finally come.

Ziva entered the facility at a break neck pace and immediately headed towards his room. Dr. Long and Nurse Battle had their backs to the door and weren't aware of her presence until they saw the smile grow on his face. Ziva continued into the room walking straight towards her husband never taking her eyes off of him. Their audience was quite amused by this silent interaction that always occurred.

After getting final instructions, thanking everyone, and saying good-bye, they headed home. Their hands were locked the whole way- afraid that letting go would mean this wasn't actually happening. They entered the house quietly in case Abby had put Sara down for a nap. They were still holding hands as they rounded the corner to the living-room...

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Even Gibbs.

Sara was a little startled and reached for her father.

They were so surprised they almost missed the banner with the words...

'**Welcome Home Roy'**

**_**_**A/N: My inspiration for this story is from the episode "Dead Man Walking" No matter how many times I watch it, I always hope for a positive outcome- so I did my own twist. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked how it ended.**_

_**Someoneslove**_


End file.
